Remember Me
by TeukTeukTeukie
Summary: CHAP 3 IS COMIIING! Ia melupakanku, juga melupakan semua kenangan yang telah kita buat selama 2 tahun. Lalu, ia datang dan menghiburku, ia selalu berada di sampingku, menemaniku. Akankah kau mengingatku? Tapi, kalau kau mengingatku, bagaimana dengannya? PLOT WAS CHANGED! WonTeuk fic! Author Newbie! RnR :D
1. Chapter 1

**TeukTeukTeukie present :**

" **Remember Me "**

Pairing : WonTeuk.

Rate : T (Teenager)

Disclaimer : WonTeuk and other cast belong to GOD, themselves, and Super Junior.

Warning : **THIS IS BOYS LOVE! **Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai,

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

"Teukie! Tunggu sebentar! Aish!" seorang namja mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menyusul kekasihnya didepan. Ia kesulitan menyusul kekasihnya – yang sudah berada diseberang jalan – dengan banyaknya kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya.

"Siwonnie, kau lama sekali!" teriak Teukie – kekasih namja tadi – sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ish! Kalau mau cepat bantu aku! Kau belanja ban-" belum selesai ia berbicara, sebuah benda keras menghantam tubuhnya dengan keras, membuat tubuhnya terlempar dari tempat berdiri.

Ia merasakan kepalanya menghantam sesuatu dengan kencang. Sesaat kemudian cairan lengket berwarna merah pekat keluar dari kepalanya.

"SIWONNIE!" teriakan yang ia dengar sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata itu perlahan terbuka. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kalo, memperjelas pandangannya. Dan memperlihatkan wajah – wajah yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ugh.." ia mengerang sedikit, merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

"Siwon! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Seorang namja berparas cantik menyapa penglihatannya. Ia mengenalnya.

"Heechul hyung?" suaranya terdengar lirih.

Semua yang ada disana menghelas nafas lega.

"Ne, Siwon. Ini aku. Tunggu sebentar. Biar kupanggilkan dokter." Heechul langsung berlari keluar kamar, sebelum ia benar – benar keluar, ia mendengar seseorang berteriak, "Panggilkan Teukie hyung juga, hyung!"

Tak lama kemudian Heechul kembalik dengan seorang dokter serta seorang namja dengan rambut pirang panjang seleher, wajahnya terlihat basah karna air mata, namun bibirnya melengkung keatas dengan sempurna memperlihatkan lesung pipi kecil di bawah bibir mungilnya.

Sayangnya sebelum ia melihat kekasihnya, sang dokter memintanya – dan yang lainnya – untuk menunggu didepan selagi ia memeriksa pasien. Akhirnya dengan perasaan tak rela ia menunggunya.

30 menit kemudian mereka di perbolehkan masuk oleh sang dokter. Dokter mengatakan keadaan Siwon sudah mulai membaik, meskipun kondisinya masih belum begitu stabil. Tetapi ia sudah bisa di pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa.

"Siwonnie, akhirnya kau sadar. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, kau tak sadarkan diri selama kurang lebih 10 hari. Kau membuatku takut setengah mati." Leeteuk terus berceloteh sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat.

Siwon terlihat sedikit bingung, ia mengerutkan keningnya, "Anou..emh..kau siapa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut tersentak. Terlebih Leeteuk.

"A-aku Leeteuk, Siwon. Jungsoo. Kekasihmu… K-kau tak mengingatku?" suara Leeteuk bergetar. Matanya memanas. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Siwon melupakannya! Pikirannya semua kenyataan ini.

"YA! Choi Siwon! Jangan bercanda! Kau tak mungkin melupakan kami bukan? Kau mengingat Heechul hyung tadi…"

"A-anni..aku mengingat kalian semua. Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kibum, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun.." Siwon terdiam, "tapi, aku tak mengingat dia.."

Leeteuk merasa dunianya berputar. Pandangannya memburam. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dia tak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan dongsaeng – dongsaengnya, semuanya berdengung. Membuat kepalanya pusing.

Tak mungkin..

"Haha…" ia memaksakan dirinya tertawa, "K-kau bercanda kan S-siwon? Kau pasti bercanda…" sungguh. Saat ini ia berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah candaan Siwon. Atau mungkin ini hanya mimpinya saja? Ya! Pasti ini mimpi!

Tapi Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Air mata yang sedari tadi tergenang di kelopak matanya perlahan menetes, membasahi pipi mulusnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali, membuat dadanya terasa perih. Sangat perih… Genggaman tangannya perlahan melemah, dan terlepas dari tangan Siwon. Ia terjatuh, dan seketika pandangannya menggelap..

**. . . TBC . . .**

**A/N : **Annyeong! Ini fic pertama saya! Kkk~ jadi harap maklum kalo ceritanya ancur so, tanpa banyak cincong…

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**TeukTeukTeukie present :**

" **Remember Me "**

Pairing : WonTeuk.

Rate : T (Teenager)

Disclaimer : WonTeuk and other cast belong to GOD, themselves, and Super Junior.

Warning : **THIS IS BOYS LOVE! **Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, OOC.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Leeteuk menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas lehernya. Berusaha menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menghinggap di tubuhnya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang namja mungil. Kedua tangannya membawa satu buah nampan yang berisikin segelas susu coklat dan roti tawar.

"Hyung, sudah bangun?" Ryeowook menghampiri hyung tertuanya, mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur Leeteuk setelah meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja kecil sebelah kasur.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan.

Ryeowook tersenyum sendu. Tiga bulan berlalu setelah Siwon tersadar dari koma, dan sampai sekarang Siwon masih belum mengingat Leeteuk. Setiap kalo para member berusaha membuatnya mengingat Siwon selalu merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat dikepalanya. Ini membuat seluruh member cemas. Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Leeteuk menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia menjadi jarang tersenyum, jarang berkumpul dengan para member, setiap menyelesaikan schedule mereka, ia akan masuk ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri sampai pagi menjelang. Semua member mencemaskan keadaannya. Leeteuk terihat semakin kecil, "Hyung, tenang saja. Siwon hyung pasti akan mengingat hyung kembali. Kami akan membantu hyung dalam mengembalikan ingatannya kembali." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Leeteuk dengan lembut.

Leeteuk hanya terdiam, memejamkan matanya, dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Ryeowook tersenyum, mengecup dahi hyung-nya sekilas, sebelum ia keluar dari kamar hyungnya.

.

.

.

"Berhenti, Hyuk, Hae.. Kumohon. Kepalaku pusing." Siwon memohon, agar Donghae dan Eunhyuk mencekcokammya dengan foto-foto lama yang tak diingatnya.

"Siwonnie! Kau inagt saat ini, bukan? Ini saat kita di Busan, kampong halaman Donghae." Eunhyuk terlihat tidak peduli, ia malah terus terusan menyodorkan sebuah album foto kehadapan Siwon sambil menunjuk beberapa foto yang ada disana.

"Ne, Wonnie, kita kesana saat kita mendapatkan libur setelah album ke-4 kita. Kau dan Teuki hyu—"

"YA! Geumanhe! Tidak usah memakasanya…" ucapnya, menatap wajah Siwon yang sedikit pucat sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepara dongsaengnya.

"Hyung…"

"Sudahlah, jangan terus memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ingat. Kasian dia… Gwaenchana Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Ne, hyung, Gwaenchana. Gamshamnida hyung." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Leeteuk mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluae dorm.

.

.

.

Leeteuk terus melajukan mobilnya ketempat itu, tempat dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama Siwon.

Tempat ini masih sama.

Sebuah taman kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Bermacam-macam bunga memenuhi taman ini. Tapi ada satu yang unik. Dua buah kayu yang membentuk sebuah salib dengan bunga Edelweiss yang mengelilinginya.

Perlahan ia mendekat, dan berjongkok tepat didepan salib tersebut. Ada sepasang cincin yang saling menyambung, menggabungkan sebuah hati yang tadinya terbelah dua. Cincin yang sengaja Siwon beli dan taruh disalub tersebut. Entahlah apa maksudnya.

Perlahan tangan Leeteuk terangkat, dan mengelus salib tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Siwon-ah…" tangannya bergetar.

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Tetes demi tetes air maanya jatuh, mengalir dipipi putih nan mulusnya tersebut.

Tangisannya terdengar sangat menyayat hati, membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya ingin ikut menangis. Sungguh ini sangat menyedihkan.

Miris..

Ia sangat merindukan sosok Siwon, kekasihnya… Meskipun keberadaan Siwon masihlah sangat dekat, tapi hatinya terasa jauh. Ani… Bukan rasanya saja, karna memang kenyataannya Siwon sudah melupakannya.

Terlihat begitu dekat, namun terlalu jauh untuk diraih…

Ia merindukan aroma tubuh Siwon…

Ia merindukan pelukan Siwon yang selalu menghangatkan tubuhnya…

Ia merindukan elusan sayang dari Siwon..

Ia merindukan suara lembut Siwon saat mengatakan "Saranghae" padanya…

Ia merindukan bibir lembut Siwon yang selalu mengecup pipi dan bibirnya…

Ia merindukan semuanya yang terdapat dalam tubuh Siwon…

Leeteuk semakin terisak. Mengigit bibirnya kencang berusaha menahan isakannya. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah diantara kedua lututnya.

_Hyung saranghae…_

_Kemarilah hyung. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadamu._

_Kau pasti menyukainya hyung._

_Bunga ini adalah lambang cinta kita hyung._

_Edelweiss adalah bunga yang melambangkan keabadian bukan? Seperti cintaku padamu hyung._

_Aku takkan melupakanmu, hyung._

_Saranghae, Teuki-hyung…_

Semua kenangannya terus berputar dipikirannya. Membuat ia kembali merasakan rasa sesak dihatinya.

Sungguh… Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Karna dulu ia mempunyai seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya, selalu berada disampingnya. Menghapuskan setiap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Seseorang yang selalu memeluknya dengan erat sampai ia merasa tenang.

Tapi, sekarang seseorang tersebut sudah melupakannya. Seseorang tersebut yang membuat ia harus merasakan sakit ini, sesak ini, perih ini sendirian.

Hhh… Kenangan hanyalah kenangan bukan? Tak perlu mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan, tetapi ingatlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Ya.. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa melupakan semua kenangan yang sudah ia buat bersama Siwon! Semua terasa sangat menyenangkan, sekaligus menyakitkan.

Kalau ia bisa memohon. Ia ingin, sekarang juga saat ini juga Siwon berada disampingnya untuk menenangkannya, menghapus airmatanya, dan memeluknya dengan lembut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa, memberikan segala sesuatu yang ia punyai agar Siwon bisa mengingatnya dan berada disini, disampingnya sekarang..

Terdengar sangat egois, memang… Tapi boleh kan? Hanya sekali ini saja…

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Getaran handphone dikantung celananya menyentak dirinya. Dengan segera ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

Yesungie calling…

Huh? Ada apa Yesung meneleponnya? Dengan segera Leeteuk mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo.." sapanya terlebih dahulu. Setelah sebelumnya ia berusaha menetralisir suara seraknya akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"Ah! Hyung! Kau dimana?" Yesung menyahut dengan cepat, dibelakangnya terdengar suara-suara berisik. Sepertinya ia men-loudspeaker pembicaraan mereka.

"Nde? Ah! Aku sedang di….suatu tempat. Wae?" Leeteuk tak boleh memberi tahu tempat ini ke membernya yang lain. Tentu saja karna seperti tadi yang sudah kalian ketahui ini tempat rahasia mereka—Siwon dan dirinya—. Tapi sepertinya sekarang akan menjadi rahasianya sendiri. Tentu saja karna Siwon juga pasti melupakan tempat ini bukan?

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, hyung?" suara Yesung terdengar cemas, "Kau pergi begitu saja tadi dari dorm. Membuat kami cemas hyung."

Ah! Ia baru ingat tadi ia pergi begitu saja dari dorm, tentu saja para dongsaeng mengkhawatirkannya. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah karna pergi begitu saja dan membuat dongsaengnya cemas. Setidaknya ia bisa pamit kepada dongsaengnya. Ck, jeongmal baboya Jungsoo!

"Oh! Ne, aku baik-baik saja Yesungie, hehe. Mianhae tadi aku langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku baru ingat ada sedikit urusan tadi. Mianhae ne?" Leeteuk sedikit meringis. Yaah~ berbohong sedikit untuk kebaikan taka apa-apa bukan?

"Baguslah kalau begitu, hyung. Kau benar-benar membuat kami cemas hyung!" Yesung terdiam sebentar, "Ehm, kau tidak menangis sendirian lagi kan, hyung?"

Deg.

Leeteuk tersentak. Omo! Bagaimana Yesung tahu? Apakah suaranya masih terdengar serak? Ani ani. Dia yakin suaranya sudah terdengar biasa saja kok. Pasti Yesung hanya menebak secara asal bukan? Ne, pasti ia hanya menebaknya saja.

"Te-tentu saja tidak Yesungie! Haha.. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu, oh?"

"Ani. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyimpan kesedihanmu sendirian hyung. Kau ingat? Kau masih mempunyai kami hyung, dongsaeng-dongsaengmu yang setia mendengarkan cerita-mu hyung. Kami tahu kalau hyung selalu mengurung diri dikamarmu dan menangis sendirian kan, hyung? Kami sudah mengenalmu sudah lama hyung. Walaupun kau leader, kau juga manusia kan hyung? Jadi—"

"Ne, Sungie! Aku mengerti. Mianhae kalau aku selalu membuat kalian cemas." Leeteuk memotong ucapan Yesung dengan cepat. Karna ia tahu, kalau Yesung terus melanjutkannya, ia pasti akan meneteskan air matanya kembali, dan kembali membuat para dongsaeng yang mendengar percakapan ini makin mencemaskannya.

"Gwaenchanayo hyung. Kalau begitu pulanglah, hyung! Kami menunggumu! Kkkk~"

"Ne… Gomawo Yesungie~" Klik, dan Leeteuk langsung memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

Haah~. Yesung benar. Selama ini ia melupakan kahadiran dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Selama ini—tiga bulan terakhir—, ia selalu menyimpan segala sesuatunya sendirian.

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik ia pulang sekarang, ia tak ingin membuat dongsaengnya makin mencemaskannya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia belum mau pulang. Bukan karna ia ingin berlama-lama ditempat ini. Tentu saja bukan. Tempat ini menyimpan terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan-kenangan mereka yang membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut kencang. Bisa-bisa matanya membengkak karna terlalu banyak menangis ditempat ini, dan membuat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya mencemaskannya—lagi—.

Ia…hanya tidak—belum—ingin melihat Siwon. Entahlah.. Belum siap? Hmm. Anggap saja seperti itu. Karna ia memang tak akan pernah siap menerima kenyataan Siwon melupakan dirinya.

Ahh, sudahlah sudahlah. Mengingat itu membuat dirinya ingin menangis kembali. Aish! Kenapa kau cengeng sekali Leeteuk-sshi.

Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya. Menepuk-nepuk celananya pelan—menghilangkan rumput yang menempel di celananya— lalu mengarahkan kakinya ke tempat ia memarkirkan mobil audi putihnya.

**. . . T B C . . .**

Hey ho! Saya kembali lagi, haha.

Wuaaah! Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan review yang lumayan banyak, haha.

Mohon maaf karna keterlambatan dalam meng-update cerita ini. sebenarnya rencananya saya ingin meng-update cerita ini pas hari minggu, tapi ternyata hari minggu ada acara keluarga dadakan, jadi harus diundur sampai hari ini. haha! Maafkan saya /bow/

Chapter ini sudah lumayan panjang kan? :D hihi. Mian kalau ada typo yang tak terdeteksi(?) XD

Balesan Review:

Sauvira Angelast: Annyeong eonnie yang ternyata dongsaeng! Haha XD gpp sok akrab, saya suka kok! XD terima kasih /bow/ ne, ini sudah panjang kan? :D

Oh iya! Makasih ya udah diingetin, haha.

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

Cul Ah : terima kasih :D chapter ini sudah panjang kan? :p

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

AngelPrince101 : ne, poor Teukie

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

Fitri Angelself : annyeong wonteuk shipper! Kkk, salam kenal XD

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut, mian kalo kelamaan /bow/

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

Hildya Orul : ne, ini sudah diupdate, mian kalo kelamaan.

Terima kasih karna sudah mau RCL :D

Guest : ah jinjja? Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati, hehe.

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

Arundi : hahaha XD ne, saya gak akan PHP-in kamu kok XD

Ini sudah diupdate, mianhae kalau kelamaan.

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

Cjisba : annyeong wonteuk shipper :D kkk.

Ini sudah dilanjut. Mian kelamaan.

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

Wonnie : ini sudah lanjut :D

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

Sayakanoicinoe: ini sudah lanjut.

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

Lee Chizumi : ini multishoot, hehe.

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

Ryuusaki Shinju : nyehehe. Bayangkan saja dia kena sesuatu dengan keras sampe dia amnesia saeng XD

Terima kasih masukannya, bermanfaat sekali :D

Terima kasih sudah mau RCL :D

Terima kasih atas semua review-nya ya! Ada yang mereview saja saya sudah senang sekali


	3. Chapter 3

**TeukTeukTeukie present :**

" **Remember Me "**

Pairing : WonTeuk.

Rate : T (Teenager)

Disclaimer : WonTeuk and other cast belong to GOD, themselves, and Super Junior.

Warning : **THIS IS BOYS LOVE! **Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke bangku sofa di ruang tamu. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya, sambil menggerutu kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal, bagaimana tidak? Saat terbangun tadi ia mendapati dorm kosong melompong, setelah mencari keberadaan para member ia malah menemukan secarik kertas di dapur yang berisikan kalau hampir seluruh member harus pergi menjalani schedule mereka. Yaa, hampir semua member. Karna ternyata ada satu member yang mendapatkan libur hari ini. Dan orang itu masih menjelajahi dunia mimpinya di kamar tidurnya.

Harusnya Siwon senang, setidaknya ia tidak sendirian di dorm. Tapi, untuk hyung-nya yang satu ini, ia sedikit merasa canggung apabila harus bersama hyung-nya tersebut. Ia tak pernah bisa akrab dengan hyungnya tersebut semenjak peristiwa yang menyebabkan ia melupakannya, atau mungkin sebelumnya ia memang tak pernah dekat dengannya? Entahlah.

Siwon juga tidak tahu kenapa hanya ia yang dilupakannya oleh dirinya. Hmm… apa mungkin ia memiliki pengalaman buruk bersama hyungnya tersebut? Sehingga membuat ia melupakannya? Tapi sepertinya tidak, Donghae dan Eunhyuk selalu memperlihatkan foto-foto yang diambil saat ia berdua bersama hyungnya tersebut, dan di foto tersebut mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Apa mungkin sebelumnya mereka berdua bertengkar sampai akhirnya dirinya harus mengalami kecelakaan tersebut?

Ahh sudahlah, semakin ia memikirkannya kepalanya semakin pusing.

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Bermaksud mencari makanan untuk menghentikan bunyi diperutnya. Tapi sialnya ia tak menemukan apa yang ia inginkan di dapur, bahkan sebungkus ramen instan pun tak ada! Oh tidak! Apakah mereka lupa bahwa seorang Choi Siwon itu sangat buruk dalam memasak? Huh.

Dengan terpaksa Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruang tamu. Tapi sebelum ia mencapai ruang tamu, sebuah pintu terbuka dari dalam, memperlihatkan seorang namja cantik yang memakai piyama putih, namja cantik tersebut terlihat sedang mengucek matanya, memperlihatkan kesan imut didiri namja tertua tersebut—sekaligus cantik sebenarnya—. Entah bagaimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan seseorang sebegini cantiknya, bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap—sebagaimana leader mereka dijuluki.

"Siwon…?" panggilan yang keluar dari mulut namja cantik tersebut menarik Siwon kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuat namja cantik didepannya menyernyit heran, "Gwanchana Siwon-ah?"

Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mulutnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, kepalanya terasa pusing kembali, sekelebat memori terus berputar dipikirannya, terus berputar bagaikan kaset rusak semakin lama semakin cepat. Siwon meremas dadanya dengan kencang, berusaha menormalkan degupan jantungnya kembali.

"Si-siwon-ah! Gwaenchana?" ia merasakan bahunya diguncang, ia bisa melihat wajah hyung-nya—leadernya—berubah cemas. Tangan Leeteuk terangkat berusaha menyentuh pipinya, tapi sebelum tangan mungil sang leader mencapai pipinya, Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuh mungil Leeteuk dengan kencang, membuat ia terjerembab kelantai dingin dorm.

Semuanya terasa berputar, Siwon bisa melihat sorot mata Leeteuk yang memancarkan kesedihan. Ia tak tahu, tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya, ia—ia tak bermaksud untuk mendorong hyungnya, apalagi sampai membuatnya terjerembab. Sungguh!

"Mi-mianhae." Ia mendengar bisikan lirih Leeteuk sebelum ia berlari ke kamar, dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang.

.

.

.

Leeteuk menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu. Airmatanya perlahan mengalir, tangannya terangkat mencengkram erat dadanya.

Sungguh.. rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Perih sekali.

Oh Tuhan… kenapa ini harus terjadi kepada dirinya? Kenapa harus Siwon yang melupakannnya? Kenapa harus dia yang merasakan sakit ini? sungguh, ini benar-benar perih.

A-anie! Ia tidak boleh seperti ini! Ia harus kuat. Ne, benar. Karna ia seorang leader. Dan leader harus kuat, tidak boleh lemah. Benar bukan?...

Tapi… rasa-rasanya ia tak sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan sakit didadanya. Ia tak kuat lagi untuk menahan air matanya yang akan menetes setiap kali ia melihat Siwon bercanda dengan member lain, sedangkan dengannya, Siwon hanya akan terdiam, dan mencari-cari alasan untuk menghindari saat-saat seperti ini. Berduaan dengan dirinya.

Senyuman selalu ia sunggingkan setiap kali bersama para member, ataupun orang-orang disekitarnya. Bersikap ceria, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak ada satupun orang yang tahu keadaan Leeteuk yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja tak ada yang tahu, dia juga tak pernah menceritakan masalah yang terjadi kepada member-membernya, kepada Donghae sekalipun—adik kesayangannya—, ataupun Heechul—sahabatnya— sekalipun mereka memaksa. Leeteuk hanya akan mengeluarkan senjatanya, tersenyum dengan lebar—kelewat lebar— sambil mengatakan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia seorang leader! Leader yang seharusnya bisa menjadi panutan para membernya. Leader yang seharusnya menjadi sandaran setiap member-membernya. Bukan leader yang lemah seperti ini!

Jadi, ijinkan untuk sekali ini saja. Hanya sekali ini. Biarkan ia menangis, mengeluarkan semua beban yang menghimpit dadanya, hanya untuk sekali ini saja. Setelah itu, ia berjanji. Ia tak akan menangis lagi seperti ini. Ia akan kembali menjadi leader yang baik untuk para member-member yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, air matanya masih mengalir dengan derasnya. Terus membasahi pipi tirus pucatnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kencang, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah. Ia tidak kuat lagi, ia merasa seluruh kekuatannnya menghilang begitu saja.

'Hanya sekali ini saja Tuhan.'

.

.

.

Siwon menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang kencang. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Kepalanya pusing, kilasan-kilasan memori tersebut masih terus berputar-putar dikepalanya, bagaikan kaset rusak. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Dengan cekatan ia mengambil obat sakit kepala yang selalu ia minum apabila merasakan pusing. Ia meminum obat tersebut dengan cepat, lalu langsung membanting tubuh kekarnya ke kasur nyaman nan empuk tersebut.

'Aish! Kenapa kau melakukan itu Siwon? Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mendorong Leeteuk hyung tersebut? Ish! Leeteuk hyung pasti marah padanya! Paboya Siwon! Argh!'

Siwon terus saja merutuki perbuatan yang ia lakukan secara cepat tersebut, otaknya bahkan belum mencerna apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu, saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya terangkat dan mendorong Leeteuk dengan kencang. Tentu saja kencang, Leeteuk sampai terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara berdebam yang lumayan kencang.

Ugh! Siwon mengacak-acak surai hitamnya dengan geram. Sungguh ia sangat merasa bersalah pada leader-nya tersebut.

Sebenarnya, rasa bersalah itu selalu muncul setiap ia melihat wajah cantik leadernya tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah karna melupakannya. Merasa bersalah karna sudah menyakitinya. Bagaimana Siwon mengetahui kalau Leeteuk merasa tersakiti? Tentu saja ia tahu, ia bisa melihatnya dari sorot mata leader-nya tersebut. Walaupun ia tahu, Leeteuk selalu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya di balik senyum ber-dimplenya.

Ia tahu. Tunggu! Kenapa ia bisa membaca sorot mata Leeteuk tersebut? Huh? Entahlah.. ia juga tidak tahu, ia selalu merasa familiar dengan kedua mata coklat tersebut. Seperti… ia bisa mengerti apa yang sedang di rasakan oleh leadernya tersebut.

Agh! Sudahlah! Jangan memikirkan hal tersebut lagi! Kepalanya akan terasa sangat sakit apabila terus-terusan memikirkan hal tersebut!

Tapi… kilasan-kilasan memori yang muncul tadi… tak hanya muncul sekali tadi saja. Sebenernya hal tersebut selalu muncul setiap kali ia bertatapan dengan mata coklat Leeteuk.

'Wonnie! Lihat! Waaah~ indah sekali. Hihi'

'Saranghae, Wonnie. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ne?'

'Aku…tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Siwonnie.'

'Siwonnie! Wonnie!'

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Siwon tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja tetes demi tetes cairan bening mengaliri pipinya.

Eoh? Kenapa ia menangis, eh? Apa…apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Dadanya terasa sesak, ia..merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya—dirinya—, tapi ia tak tahu. Ia tak tahu apa sesuatu—atau mungkin..seseorang?— yang menghilang.

Ini sungguh aneh, sekaligus menyakitkan.

Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, dan mulai terisak pelan.

'Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae."

.

.

.

Leeteuk memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon.

Tok.

"Si-siwon. Keluarlah. Aku sudah memasakanmu makanan."

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk menghela nafas. Mungkinkah Siwon membencinya? Oh Tuhan… Leeteuk tidak mau kalau sampai Siwon membenci dirinya. Siwon melupakan dirinya saja rasanya sudah sakit setengah mati, apalagi kalau sampai Siwon membencinya? Lebih baik ia mati, daripada merasakan sakit yang lebih daripada saat ini.

Ia akan berusaha menjauhi Siwon dan berusaha melupakannya pula. Apapun akan ia lakukan, asalkan Siwon tidak membencinya.

Kumohon Tuhan… Jangan buat Siwon membenciku.

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat muda didepannya.

Cklek!

Belum sempat tangannya mengetuk, pintu kayu tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka, memperlihat sesosok namja berparas tampan, membuat jantung Leeteuk langsung berdetak tak karuan.

"Ne, hyung." Ucap Siwon sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

Jantung Leeteuk berdetak semakin kencang sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sesak, rasa-rasanya Leeteuk bisa pingsan kalau melihat senyuman Siwon yang sangat ia rindukan.

Dengan cepat Leeteuk menundukan kepalanya, perlahan menggelengkan kepaalanya, 'Ani! Kau tidak boleh menangis Jungsoo! Kau sudah berjanji bukan?'

"Hyung…?"

Suara Siwon menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"N-ne Siwon-ah. Emm… Aku sudah memasakkanmu makanan, kau makanlah." Selesai Leeteuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya.

Baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar memeluk tubuh ramping nan mungil Leeteuk dari belakang.

Deg.

Mata Leeteuk terbelalak.

M-mwo… Kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon….? Apakah…Siwon sudah kembali mengingat dirinya kembali? Jantung Leeteuk terus berdetak dengan kencang, wajahnya memerah, perlahan genangan air mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung…" Siwon memanggil namanya dengan lembut, sama seperti saat Siwon memanggilnya dulu, sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya.

Walaupun tidak ada sahutan dari Leeteuk, Siwon tetap melanjutkan ucapannya, "Mianhae…" Siwon berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Leeteuk, ia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Siwon di telinganya.

Mianhae? A-apakah Siwon benar benar sudah mengingat dirinya kembali? Omo…

"Wa-waeyo Siwon?" suara Leeteuk bergetar.

"Mianhae… Aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu saat itu, hyung… Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja…"

Deg.

E-eh? Mendorongnya? Ahhh~ ia ingat sekarang.

Paboya Jungsoo. Siwon tak akan mungkin bisa mengingatmu secepat ini. Ia bahkan menolak untuk mengingat dirimu. Ingat?

"Hyung…?"

"N-ne? Ah, itu… Haha. Tak apa-apa Siwon, lagi pula aku juga tidak apa-apa, hehe." Leeteuk langsung melepaskan pelukan Siwon, ia berbalik. Memperhatikan wajah Siwon secara mendetail, mata Siwon sedikit memerah, seperti habis menangis—eh?! Siwonnie? Menangis?

"Siwon-ah? Kau menangis?" Tangan Leeteuk reflek terangkat, mengelus pipi kanan Siwon yang terasa sedikit sembab.

Tangan Siwon terangkat menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang lebih kecil dari tangannya dengan erat. Tidak, ia tidak menampik tangan Leeteuk kali ini. Ia… ia merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya saat tangan hangat Leeteuk menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Aneh… tapi juga menyenangkan.

Ia menyukainya. Menyukai perasaan ini. Terasa sangat menyenangkan. Berada didekat Leeteuk membuat Siwon merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda.

Ia…entah kenapa ia merindukan pelukan ini… Merindukan aroma tubuh hyungnya.. Ia.. merindukan segala hal yang ia lupakan.

"Hyung. Aku merindukanmu…"

Leeteuk tersentak saat tiba-tiba Siwon menariknya ke pelukannya. O-oh? Ehh?

"Si-siwon? Gwaenchana?" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Eoh, gwaenchana. Biarkan aku memelukmu, sebentar saja. Hanya sebentar."

Leeteuk menangguk, dan perlahan tangannya terangkat, melingkar/? dipunggung kekar Siwon.

'Aku juga merindukanmu Siwonnie.. Ingatlah aku. Kumohon…'

_Covering my ears to listen to you,__  
__Shutting my eyes to imagine you,__  
__You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me,__  
__In the unstoppable memories,_

.

.

.

Suasana dorm Super Junior kembali seperti semula. Berisik.

Padahal hari masih pagi, tapi namanya juga Super Junior? Tentu saja itu tidak aneh lagi bukan? Kkk~

Sebenarnya hari ini mereka tidak ada schedule hari ini, tetapi secara kebetulan hampir seluruh member sudah terjaga dari tidurnya, kecuali Kangin tentunya, kalian tahu bukan bagaimana susahnya Kangin untuk bangkit dari kasurnya sendiri?

"Kyuhyun! Taruh PSP-mu sekarang juga dan bantu aku sekarang juga!" Teriakan menggelegar Sungmin terdengar diseluruh ruangan dorm. Sungmin mengahampiri Kyuhyun yang masih saja asik memainkan PSP-nya di bangku ruang tamu.

"YA!" Sekali lagi Sungmin berteriak. Kyuhyun tetap bergeming.

"Ish!" Dengan geram Sungmin mengambil PSP Kyuhyun dari genggamannya dan memasukannya ke kantung celananya, lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"Ya, hyung-ahhh~" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, tangannya terarah ke kantung celana Sungmin, berusaha merebut kembali PSP-nya, "kembalikan~" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk kepada ibunya.

"Ani. Bantu kami membereskan ini semua terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Ahh~ Hyung!" Kyuhyun ingin merajuk lagi sebenarnya, tapi setelah melihat death glare mematikan yang di berikan Sungmin, ia mengurungkan niatnya, daripada ia menjadi salah satu menu makanan untuk makan siang nanti, "Arraseo."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, "Bagus." Setelah melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis—mematikan menurut Kyuhyun— Sungmin kembali menyibukan dirinya di dapur bersama Ryeowook dan Hankyung.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya dengan kencang. Ahh! Kenapa dorm ini berantakan sekali!? Ini pasti karna Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung yang begadang semalaman disini!

Ahh~ Kyuhyun-sshi. Apakah kau lupa bahwa kau juga salah satu yang menyebabkan dorm menjadi seperti kapal pecah seperti ini? Ckck.

Tentu saja, setelah sukses menggelar Super Show 5 di Seoul malam kemaren, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta di dorm mereka saja. Daaaan, lihatlah sekarang keadaan dorm tersayang mereka sekarang.

Bungkus makanan dan snack berserakan dimana-mana, beberapa botol soju juga terlihat bergeletakan dimana-mana, bahkan ada yang sampai tumpah, bantal sofa yang telah berpindah tempat, dan beberapa kerusakan lainnya.

Sungguh berantakan!

Maka, setelah sang leader melihat keadaan dorm yang tak pantas disebut dorm sekarang ini, dengan cepat membangunkan seluruh member dan meminta—memaksa— mereka untuk membersihkan dorm ini sampai kembali seperti semula.

Sang leader sudah membangunkan Kangin sebenarnya, tapi bukannya bangun Kangin malah menendangnya keluar dari kamarnya. Ahh~ Rakun satu itu benar-benar susah untuk bangun pagi, apalagi setelah meminum 3 gelas soju semalam.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil beberapa plastic makanan yang berserakan dengan malas. Baru saja ia menegakan tubuhnya kembali, Donghae menabraknya dengan tidak sengaja, membuat seluruh plastic makanan yang telah ia ambil dengan susah payah kembali jatuh kelantai putih dorm.

"YA! Fishy! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku dengan susah payah mengambil sampah-sampah tersebut?!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Donghae berbalik dan memberikan Kyuhyun cengiran ikannya (?), "Hehe, mianhae Kyuhyun-ah!" setelah itu ia langsung berlari lagi disusul oleh Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

"Ish! Mereka itu! Umurnya saja tua, perilakunya bahkan seperti anak kecil." Dengan menggerutu ia mulai mengambil kembali plastic-plastic yang terjatuh tadi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyapa pandangannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menenggakan tubuhnya. Dan senyuman dimple dari Leeteuk hyung menyapa pandangannya.

"Oh, Leeteuk hyung?"

Masih dengan senyumannya Leeteuk kembali memunguti plastic-plastic tersebut, "Jangan marah-marah terus, Kyu. Nanti cepat tua loh, Kyu. Hihi."

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi, "Ya, hyung. Kau menyebalkan."

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan mendengar sahutan Kyuhyun, "Haha, aku hanya bercanda Kyu." Ia mengacak pelan surai coklat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuh hyung-nya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya, membuat Leeteuk tersentak tapi dengan reflek membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Waeyo?"

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah mempererat pelukannya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia memeluk hyungnya. Padahal Kyuhyun itu termasuk orang yang jarang memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara memeluk atau mencium. Ia hanya ingin memeluk hyungnya tersebut.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari maknae-nya tersebut, Leeteuk memutuskannya untuk membiarkannya saja. Lagipula, jarang-jarang ia mendapatkan pelukan dari maknae yang evil ini. Hihi.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua sepasang mata hitam melihat mereka dengan tajam. Tangan dari pemilik sepasang mata hitam tersebut terangkat dan meremas kuat dadanya yang terlapisi kain bajunya. Sebuah perasaan sesak sekaligus perih muncul didadanya. Ada apa ini?

* * *

. . .TBC. . .

* * *

Annyeong!

Saya kembali dengan membawakan chapter ketiga! Hoho!

Ahh! Saya minta maaaaaaaaaaf banget kalo chapter ini lama bangeeeet munculnya! Maaf! Saya lagi sibuk pkl sekarang-sekarang ini TT.

Gimana chapter kali ini? udah panjang kan? Udah 2000 words lebih loooh

Oh! Saya juga pengen kasih tau kalo saya akan merubah beberapa jalan cerita yang ada disini, haha!

gak bakal ada yang Siwon suka disini, tapi bakal ada satu member yang suka sama Leeteuk disini! XD

saatnya balasan review! :

**Ve: Makasih! :D ituu, dilihat nanti ya! Kkk~ thanks for the review **

**Cul Ah: masih kurang panjang? DX ahh! Ga suka WonKyu yah? Haha maaf ya sebenernya saya juga masih ragu buat make Kyuhyun jadi orang ketiga dihubungan WonTeuk DX WonTeuk momentnya udah cukup belum di chap ini? :D ini sudah dilanjut, maaf kalo kelamaan /bow/ thanks for the review! **

**Arundi: sama sama! /pelukbalik/ XD hmm, itu liat saja nanti! Kkk~ untuk couple itu saya pikirkan dulu ya? :p saya jarang nemu fanfic mereka, jadi susah untuk mengetahui bagaimana karakter mereka XD hehe. Thanks for the review **

**Wonnie: nee~ tenang aja hihi :3 untuk fanfic itu, akan saya pikirkan dulu ya XD kalo saya ada ide untuk fanfic seperti itu, akan saya ketik langsung! XD mohon bersabar ya :3 thanks for the review **

**Ryuusaki Shinju: Saeeeeeng!~~ /peluuuuk/ makasih udah dating lagi! hehe ahh! Itu, haha. Sepertinya eon salah nulis '-'? Maksudnya tubuhnya makin kurus XD thanks for the review **

**Septia princess prosecutor: makasih! :D iya, Siwon amnesia, hehe. Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih udah review yaa **

**Lee Chizumi: miaan **** ini sudah panjang kan? Ini sudah dilanjut :D makasih reviewnya ya **

**Angelika Park: iya kasian Teukie **** ini sudah update, mian ga kilat **** makasih reviewnya **

Selesai! Waaah banyak juga yaaa? :D makasih buat semuanya yang udah review! /peluk cium/

**So, Mind to Review? :D**


End file.
